PROJECT SUMMARY The University of Miami (UM) Calabresi Clinical Oncology Research Career Development program is designed to launch the careers of clinical researchers committed to pursuing patient-oriented cancer research. Identifying such individuals and facilitating their career development will ensure that a new generation of clinician scholars can effectively translate scientific discovery to clinical research opportunities that improve the delivery of cancer care and accordingly, patient outcomes. As of recent, the University of Miami Sylvester Comprehensive Cancer Center has experienced substantial growth in its basic, translational and population science programs and has necessary infrastructure to support a successful K12 Program. UM has an outstanding cadre of Translational and Clinical Mentors, as well as, a large pool of strong and remarkably diverse potential K12 scholars to launch the proposed career development program. those radiation, faculty and University's practicums such of Scholars will include who recently completed postgraduate training in a subspecialty oncology program (pediatric, urologic, surgical, hematology, head and neck, gynecologic) and those who have recently assumed their first appointment. Scholars will choose a mentoring dyad composed of a Translational and a Clinical Mentor, will have the option of obtaining a Masters in Clinical and Translational Investigation, supported by our Clinical Translational Science Institute. Scholars will choose from a wide range of courses and designed to assist them in translating research discoveries into clinical practice. They will then use knowledge to design, implement and manage a clinical cancer therapy trial , which draws from the findings ongoing translational and population-based research initiatives led by K12 mentors.The UM K12 Program will fulfill the major objectives of the Calabresi Award. It will provide, for a two-year period, dedicated time, optimal mentorship, formal education, and practical experience in developing novel, patient centric clinical trials to a diverse group of talented, and highly-motivated clinical Scholars. The Program will evaluate short and long-term outcomes of scholars' professional trajectory and use corresponding data to adjust the program to appropriately meet the dynamic and rapidly changing landscape of clinical oncology research. An important feature of the UM K12 Program is its geographic location in South Florida, which is characterized by unparalleled multiculturalism. Such diversity provides a unique opportunity to develop trials responsive to the unique needs of racial/ethnic minorities, recent immigrants, and other population sub-groups, who contribute to cancer disparity.